


On his shoes

by Aldiisworld



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bodyswap, Ice Skating, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Victor is too relaxed about the situation, While Yuuri freaks out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldiisworld/pseuds/Aldiisworld
Summary: Yuuri wakes up in a room that's not his, confused and very surprised to find himself on Victor Nikiforov's body.On the other side of the world. Victor wakes up in front of a stranger and in a stranger's body, and finds it really interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come say hi to me on tumblr! If you have any tips about my writing and grammatic's issues you are welcome to help me! ^♥^  
> \---> https://aldii-world.tumblr.com/

It was bright and a headache invaded him, the light piercing through his eyelids. When Yuuri opened his eyes he found himself in a bedroom that wasn't his, and a dog scratching the double doors in front of the bed. It was brown and had think furr, and reminded him of his dog in Hasetsu, but this one was bigger.

 

The dog discovered his awake state and ran to his side, whining to Yuuri to be let out. Yuuri sat on the bed confused. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. He remembered falling asleep on his couch in Detroit while waiting for Phichit to exit the shower.

 

The dog snapped him out of his thoughts and even though Yuuri wanted to start panicking he couldn't -which was a relief-, instead turning his attention to the dog and petting it on its head.

 

“Hi little friend…”. His voice was not that. He tried again but the same sound left his voice -a voice that waa somehow familiar, but he could tell where he heard it.

 

The dog returned to the doors and Yuuri complied opening them. It was then that he realised he didn't have his glasses, and his vision was perfectly fine. _What the hell?_ He then watched his hands, they were snow white with long fingers. He then realized that the floor was a little bit farther, like he had suddenly grown up.

 

This was _not_ him.

 

He ran through the expensive apartment until he found a bathroom and watched his reflection in the mirror… he froze. Blue eyes stared back at him, wide in disbelief, the silver hair wrinkled from sleep. He used his hands to touch his face, watching as the reflection copied him, and felt the softness of the skin. He then pinched his cheek hard and the hurt made everything real.

 

He was not dreaming; Victor Nikiforov was starring back at him through the reflection. _He_ was in Victor Nikiforov’s body. _No, no, no, that's impossible. It can't be real._

 

He went out of the room and inspected the apartment. In one big, large room where the living  room, the dinning room and the kitchen, there was a bathroom near the entrance -the one he just got out from-, the bedroom was in another room wirt a king sized bed and near were a walk in closet and  another bathroom -this one witha big shower and a nice bath. The place was huge and really modern, all covered in whites and brown tones, but with an old, classical touch. Although the place looked impersonal, like it was a hotel room instead of a home.

 

He was too ocupied studying the place that he didn't notice the ring of a phone coming from the bed room. The dog -he asumed it was Makkachin- barked at the sound and went to the room, Yuuri following suit. The phone was in the nightstand, the number unknown, making Yuuri hesitate about picking it. Would that be an invasion of privacy? But maybe it was something important that needed to be attended.

 

The sound stopped and Yuuri found relief for some seconds before the phone went on again. This time Yuuri assumed it was important and responded to the call.

 

“Hello?” he tried in English, not knowing with language he should use.

 

“Yuuri?”.

 

 

~~~~.~~~~

 

Victor woke up to the sound of a voice and a hand shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he found the blurry image of a tanned boy holding a phone with his other hand, trying and failing to hide his laugh.

 

“Wake up, Yuuri! Say hi to the camera!”. His confusion must have been shown on his face because the boy laughed louder.

 

“Sorry but-” that was not his voice. Was he dreaming? Well, he would find out. He cleared his throat and started again. “Who are you?”. Yup, definitely not his voice _._

 

“Wow Yuuri, I think you should go wash your face, your mind is still asleep”. He said before pocketing his recording.

 

“No, I'm being serious. I was in my apartment and then I suddenly woke up here. I'm not your Yuuri”. After I said that he sat down next to me and put on glasses on my face. Now I could see him more clearly and my surroundings, too. The room was small with a couch, a small table and a tv near a lamp. The place was clean and there were some photos hanging from the walls. There were only two doors, but they were closed, so he couldn't know where they leaded to.

 

“Umm, Yuuri, this is not funny sorry. You should learn better jokes”.

 

“I'm not Yuuri. But I didn't introduce myself either, my apologies”. He extended his hand to the boy and put on his friendly smile. “I'm Victor Nikiforov, twenty-four years old. And you?”.

 

He laughed again after a sigh of relief. “You wish you were. But I'll follow your game” he said while he grabbed the outstretched hand to shake it. “I'm Phichit Chulanot, your roommate and best friend, and I'm starved because we trained until late. So, if you want to join me, let's stop this and go grab something to eat”.

 

“Practice? What kind of practice?” Victor asked with curiosity.

 

“Ice skate?”. He sounded confused and made it seem like a question, but Victor ignored it.

 

“Oh! So you two are skaters too? Then you know who I am! That makes it easier”. A broad smile placed itself on his face while Phichit looked at him in confusion. There was a beat of silence before the other boy answered.

 

“Ok you are starting to worry me, sorry but you pushed this. Do you remember Chloe's last birthday party?”. He finished with an evil grin.

 

“As I said, I'm not Yuuri, but I am always open to gossip. Tell me”. Victor put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his palms, looking at Phichit expectantly.

 

The brunette boy’s eyes widened in horror. “You are not Yuuri… but how?! How is that possible?”.

 

“Maybe you are dreaming. Let me help you”. He extended his hand and pinched hard on the skin of Phichit's arm, who yelped and stubbornly returned the gesture. “Ouch, that hurts you know?”.

 

“Yes, I know. It hurt me too”.

 

“Then… I'm not dreaming either”. They stayed in shocked silence for a while, it was Victor who recovered first.

 

“Well, we don't know how much I'll stay like this so I want to learn about him. Can you introduce me? And give me a mirror”.

 

Phichit sighed and walked to one of the doors in the room, showing a bathroom. The sound of drawers filled the room but only for a moment. He returned to his side and gave him circular mirror.

 

“He is Katsuki Yuuri, 20 years old, the best skater the ice saw -when cameras are not around. He is Japanese and came to study in Detroit with a scholarship. Our coach is Celestino Cialdini and… where is Yuuri?”. The horror came back full force to his face and he grabbed both of Victor’s shoulders repeating 'where.is.Yuuri?’ to him, eyes accusing.

 

“Hey I don't know what's happening either don't blame me”. Phichit let him go and backed off slowly. It could be seen the wheels of imagination running in his mind through his eyes, filling with more concern second by second.

 

“Calm down, he must be in my body”.

 

“How can we know?”. He said with exasperation.

 

Victor closed his eyes and put one of the little fingers of Yuuri's hand on his mouth, thinking about it. He opened them again and remembered the mirror on his hand.

 

When he elevated it to his gaze he couldn't help but say 'how cuuute’ while watching his reflection. The Japanese boy had brown hair, which seemed really soft so he touched it -it was the softest he’s ever felt-; brown eyes that illuminated the room and he wished he could see the other in them; a pair of blue, big glasses that occupied almost half of his face; a pretty, little nose; and his lips pink and small -Victor touched them and they were soft too. This boy was the softness incarnated.

 

The sound of a throat cleaning itself loudly brought him back to the room and he found an annoyed Phichit by his side.

 

“Can you please stop admiring my friend and start thinking?”. He seemed unamused and it was obvious that he was running out of patience.

 

“Ok, ok”. He waved him off. He returned to his thinking pose -which did nothing to help him think but looked good- and started thinking. An idea popped up from his brain and he let it show his pride about it on his smile. “Why don't I call to my phone? If he's there, then we’ll even speak to him”.

 

“Yes!” He took his phone and lend it to me, and when I marked rhe digits he stared spectant. The phone ringed until voicemail, making Victor disappointed and ending the call.

 

“No one answered”.

 

“Give me the phone”. Phichit stole the phone from him. Victor wanted to protest but was stopped when a low 'hello’ fell from the speaker.

 

“Yuuri?”. Phichit said his name with hope.

 

The exclamation of ' _Phichit_!’ answered the unasked question. So they swaped bodies? Was that even possible?

 

“God Yuuri you scared the death of me! How are you? Are you-”. Victor, impatient as he always is, stole the phone back to himself and got a glare from the tanned boy. He reciprocated sticking out his tongue to him.

 

“Hii” he said singsonged. “I'm Victor, pleased to meet you! It's such a shame we can't present ourselves properly from this far away but at least we know how each other looks haha. So it's not like we're talking to total strangers”. There was silence on the other end. “Yuuri? Are you still there?”.

 

“Y-yes! I am!”. The boy said it loud and quick like he was afraid of talking.

 

“Good then-”. And Phichit recovered his phone.

 

Under his breath he said “You're overwhelming him, you idiot. He's one of your biggest fans” while hiding the device like it was a little child. “Sorry about that Yuuri, I'm back”. Suddenly, the call couldn't be heard, the boy must be whispering because Phichit was answering him, so he pushed all his weight onto Phichit's side and tried to put his ear next to the phone. Tried, because at the second he positioned himself a hand pushed his face away, blocking the boy and nearly stopping him from breathing.

 

“Yes, don't worry. Calm down…….yes…..I think so?.....well, good luck with that”. Phichit laughed and Victor used the distraction to remove the hand from his face to breath properly. “Ok, good luck…….are you sure? I think he wants to talk to you……. Alright, however you want. Call when you're ready………See you". He ended the call and pocketed his phone.

 

“Wait, I wanted to speak with him!”.

 

“You'll have to wait. He's having an internal crisis. It mustn't be easy to wake up in the body of your idol”. Victor's good mood resided at that.

 

“I'm his idol?”. He didn't try to hide his enthusiasm about it.

 

“Well, he’s going to hate me for this but… you have to see his room. It is full of posters of you”. A devilish grin appeared on his face.

 

“Yes! I want to see”. He then got up and followed Phichit to the other door of the room. This one took them to a hallway with three more doors and they walked to the one that was next to his. The boy opened the door and indicated that that was Yuuri’s room before excusing himself and going to his own room, declaring that he could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t break anything.

 

When Victor’s gaze turned to the room after closing the door his mouth gaped and his eyes went wide at the view in front of him. Every wall was covered in posters, his face looking at him from every direction. He viewed every paper one by one. Some were real posters, others were cut from magazines and others were imprimed. The collection was impressive, to say the least.

 

He then let his mind wander to the rest of the room. It was really tidy: the bed was made, the books were organized by signatures, the desk had the only necessary and the floor was clean. There was a full body mirror in one corner, near a piano and a wardrobe. He put the body he was ‘wearing’ in full display for him to see. The boy was short and slim, his shoulders small but not enough to be mistaken for a woman thanks to his torso.

 

He couldn’t resist the urge to get his clothes off. He took off his shirt and found himself with a nice toned body, nothing exaggerate, just the right amount of muscle to make your mouth water. His waist was slim and his hips… he had to take off the pants, they were getting in the way. After the offending cloth was out of view his eyes landed on those thick thighs, he could drown in them for sure. His legs were short  but somehow they seemed longer when exposed.

 

Then, he gave in to the butt. He couldn’t admire a guy’s body without examining his butt. And when he turned around he saw the gorgeous man’s ass hid behind his boxers. Again, they were in the way. He put his thumb on the waistband of the cloth when the door was opened with force, slamming it hard against the wall.

 

“Hey Vic-”. His face turned unamused, comically watching him like he was saying ‘really?’. “What are you doing? Appreciating the body of my friend like it was food awaiting to be eaten”. His tone of voice was teasing and mocking disbelief.

 

“Well, you answered your own question. Although you stopped me in the best part” he said, disappointment painting his voice.

 

“Isn't it kind of creepy to be analysing a stranger's body nuding it?” He made his way inside the room and and sat on the bed watching him intently.

 

“No, it's not. We don't know how long this will last, so we have to get to know each other. I always analyse the bodies of naked men. Also, at some point I was going to see his naked body, I’m living in it. Why not now?”. Victor stopped admiring the reflection to watch Phichit with his hands on his hips. “Tell me everything about him”.

 

“You are really weird” Phichit said laughing. “But I think it would be best for Yuuri to tell you about himself, that way he won't be mad at me for saying something that he doesn't want to share”. Victor pouted disappointedly but accepted the explanation all the same. He now had an opportunity to talk with Yuuri, after all.

 

“Ok, tell me about you then. We are going to live together after all”.

 

~~~~.~~~~

 

The call ended and Yuuri sighed heavily, overwhelmed with the situation. What was he going to do? Did he had to pretend being Victor Nikiforov? _How?_ He was the opposite of the charismatic man.

 

Anxious, timid, reserved, _untalented._ He closed his fists tightly but stopped when he felt nails marking skin. He got to take good care of this body, it was not his after all. This was going to be so confusing.

 

He felt sticky, like he had been sweating all night, and his headache intensified. It felt like a hangover. As long as he knew, Victor felt normal, or that was what Phichit told him via skype when the thai boy retreated to his room. So he went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and discovered that, yes, it was a hangover if the multiple empty bottles of vodka resting on the counter said something.

 

He went to the shower placed inside the bathroom of the bedroom and started undressing himself. He was about to take off his underwear when something in the corner of his left eye grabbed his attention. It was a full body mirror that occupied the entire entire wall of the shower. And, suddenly, he found himself alone in a bathroom with the naked body of his idol.

 

Yuuri tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and avoiding the reflection of a flushed Victor in front him. It was simply impossible, so he gave up. It may was creepy to do this but what could he do? He didn’t even know if this was a temporal change or if they were going to be like this for the rest of their lives. And it would be such a waste to have this opportunity, to watch Victor’s body the way he wanted without the man himself or anyone else to judge him.

 

Another deep breath later he approached the mirror, stood in front of it and let his eyes wander over the white skin presented for him. At the same time, his hands followed the movement of his eyes, touching every muscle and feeling it himself. His thumb landed on the waistband of his briefs and he pulled it down fast, letting it fall to the floor around his ankles.

 

The air around him stopped its course just to admire the naked want on Yuuri’s -or Victor’s- eyes. He was a pervert, he knew it, but he didn’t care in the moment. His hand moved on his own to wrap itself around Victor’s length, shivering at the touch. His other hand travelled to the mirror, putting itself as leverage as to keep him from falling to his knees. He stroked the skin and the arousal clouded Yuuri’s mind. He massaged Victor’s cock like it was a life or death situation, putting all his trembling strength on the single task. His body started do fall against the mirror, his rapid breaths clouding it with puffs of air.

 

He felt the pressure low in his stomach and felt the hot, white liquid flowing through him. He was close, so close that he couldn’t help but start bucking against his hand until the pressure was too much and he released on his hand and the mirror, a long moan escaping his lips.

 

After that, he dropped to the floor, his back against the mirror and his body spent. He felt the high start to drop and curled himself with his knees on his chest and his arms around his legs. He let his head fall against the mirror and watched the drop of cum falling there.

 

“Haa, this is going to be hard”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you're having a nice day!
> 
> Let me know if you find any tipo ;)

Victor went to sleep, his mind confused with the eight hours of difference between his house and Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment. His body felt exhausted, Yuri had been training all day, after all. That without counting the late hour he finished getting to bed.

 

He stayed late talking with Phichit, and it was a really nice evening, one he hadn't had in a while because his personal life had been falling down the hill. Maybe that was the reason for this fantastic event to happen. 

 

Highlighting the important facts of the conversation, he learned that Phichit was from Thailand, he was 18 years old and was a skater too. He's been half a year sharing this apartment with Yuuri and they bonded really fast. Yuuri had been skating since little and started to skate competitively after watching Victor skate.  _ He was the reason for Yuuri to start skating competitively _ . He always felt so warm and pleased when he heard how he inspired people, it was a surreal experience and one of the things that kept him going when nobody was around. 

 

He snuggled under the bedsheets, cold at first but warming up slowly. Sadly, he wouldn’t sleep with Makkachin this night, his companion being in the other side of the world. But at least he was taking care of Yuuri, who was freaking out -Phichit words- about all the swap thing and the fact that he was inside his idols body. Yeah, good thing Makkachin was with him, because he got no Phichit around his house to guide him through this crazy journey. He sighed, realizing what a lonely person he was outside of the public eye. It wasn’t like he didn’t have friends, but they were not that much and he never let them in enough for them to know how he felt. That was his fault, he knew.

 

Sighing again, he shook his head to erase all negative thought from his mind, there was no reward in sulking about his lonely life, he got a lot of other things after all. 

 

Instead, he opted to think about Yuuri Katsuki. He took the boy’s phone and went to the gallery, searching for information about the boy. There was some photos of a little puddle, which warmed his heart-shaped smile. “How cutee”. There were some other images that contained strangers smiling to the camera and pointing at things around in what apparently was a wooden house. The last ones were selfies with Phichit, except for one that showed Yuuri skating in the rink. The photo was… breathtaking.

 

The camera captured the boy with both arms raised at shoulder level, his face straight to the camera but his eyes looking to the side, one leg in front of the other and slightly blurred out because of the movement. Even with the sexy image in front of him where every muscle was on display, the only thing that he could see was his face, so full of passion and emotion that he couldn’t stop watching it, going as far as to zoom the image as much as the app would let him.

 

He got to a conclusion: he could go to sleep today until he watched Yuuri skate. 

 

Phichit told him that the japanese won the Junior Worlds twice, even though he rated himself as a dime a dozen skater, and that he usually uploaded videos of him -just because Yuuri never did it by himself. So he went first to old, trustfull Youtube, and then he was going to Phichit’s Instagram. The first video that appeared when searching Katsuki Yuuri’ was the one from last Japanese Nationals, the title claiming him the gold medalist.  _ Dime a dozen skater, ha. _

 

He clicked on the video and pressed start, lowering the volume as to not wake his roomate up -such a long time without a roomate, the memories flooded through him. The video started and showed a hesitant Yuuri speaking with his coach. He nodded, drank some water and took off to the center of the ice. His anxious demandeur fell when he posed to start the routine, and something mystical landed above the place, like the weight of a large blanket placed itself on the audience. Everyone fell quiet, watching expectantly, like waiting for the wind to blow them away.

 

Then the music started. It was a deep melody that ran through his body, an unknown feeling washing him in holy notes, and the body that danced on his screen adding an instrument to the song. The moves were languid, but gained more strength after every second, his feet gliding through the air instead of the ice. His first jump went by and a short step-sequence was made, taking the air out of his lungs and replacing it with the wind that expulsed his body when spinning. How was it even possible for Victor to feel like he was watching figure skating for the first time? Never he saw something like this, and disappointment rested on the back of his mind when realizing he should watch the competitions more often, even if he wasn’t competing on juniors anymore.

 

The program ended, and the music stopped when Yuuri’s body said so. His breath showed his exhaustion, but his eyes had a dreamy state that could blind stars. Then the anxious boy was back on the ice and he waved shyly to the crowd screaming his name. The video ended with his scores announcement, placing him on top and earning hi the gold medal. it was not a record breaking score, but it amazed Victor the high performance-score the boy received. His jumps weren’t that impressive, another person wouldn’t have won a gold medal with them, but Yuuri was something else,  _ that _ was clear as water.

 

When the end screen appeared, there were several videos in line that were screaming at Victor to see them, and who was him to deny their request. He watched two more before his eyes shut down, his phone falling to the mattress, and his mis mind drifted to sleep. Yuuri’s body and Victor’s mind were too exhausted, but that didn’t stop him from reaching to the younger boy on his dreams.

  
  


~~~~.~~~~

 

Yuuri finished his shower with his back to the mirror, trying to touch the flesh as little as possible, and failing terribly because, well, he was showering. He then dried himself with as much care as he could before running to the step-in closet and putting on the first thing he found. They were work out clothes, but somehow looked stylish when weared with such a gorgeous body. He had to tear his gaze away from the mirror.

 

He was confused, because while here the day was on full light, and this body has obviously slept a lot, his mind wasn’t rested and wasn’t working well enough for him to finish digesting all that had happened.

 

He wandered to the kitchen and made himself breakfast, asking permission to no one in particular, but needing to do so -he was too polite to simply strode in the kitchen, what would Makkachin think of him?. The dog in question ran to his side and followed him to every space of the kitchen while he grabbed some ingredients and made himself a meal. He could tell from the low cantidad of stocking that Victor didn’t cook that much, or maybe he wasn’t enough time inside his house to cook a proper meal. Either way, it was not of his business to judge him, so he kept going. 

 

On his way to the dinning table, he saw a bag of dog food near a nice plate and decided on giving the dog his own breakfast. He would have to ask Victor about Makkachin’s eating habits, but decided against it at the moment. In detroit it was already late and his idol was probably asleep. Inside of his body.

 

He hid his face on his hands, ashamed of himself. He remembered the bags that covered his eyes before he left his body, and the stretch marks he had because of his weight problem. He hoped all of this to end without the other man watching his nude body, but knew it impossible because of human necessities.

 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued his course.

 

He fed Makkachin, fed himself, then washed the dishes and his teeth... now what? If Victor woke up with his phone alarm, then he wouldn’t be up until 4pm, which left him with a lot of time. It was 8:54 am here so… this was going to be a long day.

 

Did Victor had something to do today, he didn’t know. Yes, he was weird, but not weird enough to know his idol’s daily routine. He thought about searching an agenda or looking through his phone as to find a clue, but again, that would be too creepy. 

 

He decided to make some simple exercises, just in case he was neglecting his workout routine, and did some stretching. It was harder on this body because now his limbs were larger and his muscles were harder, but he did it anyway. He was finishing when Victor’s phone started ringing. The ID caller was in russian, who knew who was calling, so he didn’t pick it up afraid of someone discovering this situation. Why did Victor Nikiforov suddenly lost his mother language? That would be hard to explain, even worst if the person who was calling didn’t know any English. 

 

He sat on the sofa and let himself relax, Makkachin jumping to his side and curling up on his lap -half his body was on the rest of the sofa because of his size, but he was happy with that, so he let him. The clock on the wall marked 10:23 am, making him sigh in frustration. Yuuri thought that after all he did it was at least midday but no, the time hated him.

 

Just when he was about to turn on the tv some sharp and loud knocks on the door made him jump from where he was sitting. There was a muffled voice screaming in russian, the word ‘Victor’ the only understandable part of the sentences. Suddenly, the pangs stopped but there was another string of russian, more audible and aggressive, which send thrills to his spine and forced him to the door in fear of suffering consequences.

 

When he opened the door he found himself face to face with Yakov Feltsman’s angry face, a view that was not at all endearing, and worse of all, it was directed to him. Yet another  scream in russian later, he squirmed back and started doing the only thing that he could think of, apologising -in English of course. He did so with constant bows, a habit from his homeland, and did the best he could to not show his fear. 

 

After finishing his apologies, everything fell quiet, and when he levered his face to the man in front of him, waiting for said man to scream him more, he saw the perfect mixture of shock and astonishment, with just a tint of ‘what the hell is happening?’, all painted in one face.

 

The russian words made their return, this time more hesitant and pacient, showing worry on every exhale. This was not going to work, he had to at least tell Yakov about the language barrier that they were struggling with.

 

“Umm, sorry, I don’t understand what you say”. He closed his eyes hoping for the best but got nothing in return”. A little more of russian after, he got a comprehensible answer.

 

“So you hit your head that hard” the man whispered.

 

“What? Umm…”. He was at a loss of words now. He should have jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could until he arrived Detroit. Maybe he could hide himself from the world until all of this ended. Have a life on the countryside, raice some animals and cultivate some vegetables and leave a pacific life away from the society. He would take Vicchan with him -steal him from his family was going to be a hard task- and they would be happy forever, well as happy as they could without internet. Well, he could connect a red to talk to his family from time to time. What would Victor do in his body? Maybe the name Katsuki Yuuri would finally be relevant on the sport and-

 

His thoughts were cut mid way when a hand took him by the shoulder and shoved him to the living room and on top of the sofa. Another hand touched his forehead before the man started touching his head in different places, asking ‘does it hurt here?’ and ‘what about here?’. After the ministrations, Yakov backed off and sat on the small table in front of Yuuri. 

 

“What’s your name?”.

 

The question threw him out of center, so he tried to focus on the conversation. “Kat- V-Victor Nikiforov”.  _ Stupid self _ .

 

“How old are you?”. 

 

“Twenty...four”. He physically shook his head in an attempt to stay on character. He had to act like Victor… how? He was the complete opposite!

 

Yakov sighed but continued. “Where are we?”.

 

“In my house?”. He didn’t want for it to sound like a question so he corrected himself. “I mean, in my house, of course. I know that”. He didn’t actually know. The place seemed inhabited, so this could be a second apartment on another russian city or anything else. He tried to not show his uncertainty on his face.

 

(He failed). 

 

“What’s his name?” he said while pointing to Makkachin. That one was easy.

 

“Makkachin”.

 

After some unnerving silence, Yakov continued his questionnaire.

 

“Which floor are we in right now?”.  _ Oh my god. _

 

Yuuri stayed silent, thinking about it. From the window he could see they weren’t that high on the building, but that was all he knew. When he looked Yakov in the eye he realized he should have already answered, so he did the best shot he could.

 

“On the fourth floor” he said in a low voice.

 

“We’re in the sixth floor…” he said in shock, his mouth open and his eyes just as wide. If the circumstances were different, Yakov’s expression would be comical, but not today. Not in this situation. And not with Yuuri about to pass out.

 

“But I answered the rest right?” Yuuri tried in an attempt of saving the situation.

 

“Victor, you really don’t understand russian? Or is this an elaborate joke because I’m telling you, it’s not funny”. He leaned towards him and rested his elbows on his knees. It was really intimidating and Yuuri closed his fist on his lap in a try to calm himself.

 

“No”. His answer was weak but loud enough for Yakov to hear it. The man nodded and backed away a little, as if sensing Yuuri’s discomfort -well Victor’s- and giving him space. The time went horribly slow, and the silence extended itself once more. Yakov looked deep in thought, probably looking for something to do with this strange version of Victor Nikiforov. He seemed to decide something and turned to look him again.

 

“I’m taking you to the hospital”.

 

“What? No nononono! Not that! please!”. 

 

“Victor! You’re not fine, you’re acting really strange, as if you were someone else. That’s something worthy or a hospital visit.

 

“No, no! You don’t understand! I… Just, wait until four and I’ll be fine.

 

“What? Why? Do you hear yourself Vitya? This is nonsense!”.

 

“I’m ok! I’m not crazy”. He sounded crazy, like out of his mind.

 

“Not helping Vitya”. He stood up and started walking to the exit and that’s the exact moment Yuuri’s freak out session came to its peak, and that meant it started running by instincts.

 

He flew by Yakov’s side and grabbed his arm -if he were in his real body he would be terrified by the bear-like size of the russian coach- stopping him before he could grab the handle and open the door.

 

“Ok, listen to me, please” Yuuri said and the man turned around to look at him. That face was scary,  _ stop looking at me like I personally offended your dog, please.   _ He visibly gulped, attempting to recompose himself for what he was about to do. He took a deep, noisy breath and bowed again.

 

“I’m so sorry for lying to you, Sir. My name it’s Katsuki Yuuri and I’m as confused as you are. I simply woke up  in this body and couldn’t return to mine. As an extra information, the Victor Nikiforov that you are searching for is in my body in Detroit… Michigan, United States”.  When he raised his head he found the bewilderment and astonishment on  Yakov, not only on his face but his entire body seemed to short-circuit at the sudden information. 

 

“God, you  _ are  _ crazy”. This was getting worse.

 

“No no! I can prove it! Victor must wake up at 8- I mean 4pm because of the time difference. When he wakes up we’ll call him and he’ll answer all those questions that I’m sure you have and then you’ll believe me!”. He looked distrustful but nodded his head after a moment.

 

“Call him now”. Yuuri looked at the clock. 

 

“It’s 3 in the morning in there. Wouldn’t it be rude to call him now?”. Yuuri knew he looked suspicious, but he was telling the truth,  _ damit! _

 

Yakov narrowed his eyes but nodded again. “Fine I’ll come back at 4pm. I want for you to have proof on all of this, and the only reason why I’m giving you an opportunity is because I’m too old for this kind of joke. I’ll let you laugh until then,” he opened the door and looked back with a threatening look on his eyes, “but don't expect me to have mercy for you tomorrow”. He shut the door closed and left Yuuri alone with his thoughts. That was  _ not  _ nice company.

 

_ Damn you, Victor, I’m here suffering while you’re sleeping peacefully. _

 

~~~~.~~~~

 

Victor woke up to the sound of the birds, the comfy bed hugging him with its warm. He stretched on the bed, the blankets going askew thanks to all that movement, a thud on the floor following his stirring. He looked at the phone on the floor and realized that he must have fallen asleep. 

 

He picked it up, watching the hour. 6:31 am. It was half an hour late of his normal routine, but that didn’t care, he was relaxed and happy with the change of scenario. Then he realized there was a message on Yuuri’s phone, and it was his own phone number.  _ Yuuri got me a message, Yay!  _ He proceeded to add his number to the list of contacts before reading the message.

 

> 3:19 am - _Victor, help! Call me when you wake up! PLEASE_  
>  4:02 am - _I have too much time and I can’t wait any longer so I’ll tell you_  
>  4:02 am - _Yakov came looking for you, and everything got pretty weird and I didn’t understand him so I told him that, then he started asking questions and the last one was too specific for me to know and I had to tell him that I’m not you because he wanted to take me -I mean, you- to the hospital._  
>  4:03 am - _then he said I was crazy and I told him that I’ll prove it to him by calling you but he gave me this killing gaze and left with that death sentence and I’m freaking out and don’t know what to do so PLEAAASE ANSWER AS FAST AS YOU CAN!_

 

Well, there ended his peacefulness. Although, Yakov’s face when hearing him must have been priceless. He chuckled to himself before sighing and sitting on the bed and stretching one more time with his arms above his head.

 

_ Ok, it’s time to fix this. _

 

~~~~.~~~~

  
  
  


**EXTRA!!! YAKOV’S POV**

 

Yakov punched the password of Victor’s building, annoyed at the boy. He was late and he didn’t even try to make an excuse to it. It was like he didn’t even thought about appearing at the rink that day! He took the elevator and exhaled a long, deep breath, asking himself what his life was.

 

_ I’m too old for this. _

 

When he reached the door, he put on the loudest voice he could manage.

 

*PANG* *PANG* *PANG*

 

" _ Victor! Open the door _ ".

 

*PANG* *PANG* *PANG*

 

" _ Don't tell me you're still asleep, I know you can't sleep that much _ ".

 

*PANG* *PANG* *PANG*

 

" _ Don't make me call the landlord for your keys again! _ ".

 

*SILENCE*

 

Another deep breath.

 

" _ If you don't open right now I'll make you run the entire city _ ".

 

... *CLICK*

 

_ Ha, just like a kid. _

 

" _ There you are! Did you really think you could escape from me? Who do you think I am? It's the third time you do this to me this year! Please stop! Do you think being this irresponsible will take you to the next level o ice skating? You have to train! _ ".

 

Victor's face was somehow, afraid? Like a frightened animal. Then, suddenly, the man started bowing and apologising, in English? This was worrying him. Did he hit his head with something. He looked healthier enough if not for the fear on his eyes. He stopped apologising with his head low and rised himself slowly, locking his gaze with Yakov's.

 

" _ Vitya, are you ok? Are you sick? If you got a old you should have told me, although you're not red or something _ ".

 

“Umm, sorry, I don’t understand what you say” said the boy, unconsciously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and looking around them.

 

" _ This boy wants me dead _ ".

 

(moments later…)

 

“I’m so sorry for lying to you, Sir. My name it’s Katsuki Yuuri and....

 

_ Sir…. _

_ THIS BOY WANTS ME DEAD!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakov enters the scene!! Poor man, he's going to faint.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^♥^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay!! I thought I had submitted this chapter like a month ago but I don't know what happened that it never got uploaded.  
> If there's still someone there, thank you for reading!! ^♥^

Victor answered Yuuri’s message, telling him to call Yakov and bring him to his apartment. Then he stood up and went to the bathroom, washing his face and teeth, before turning on Yuuri’s laptop and calling to his own skype. He knew his desk computer was on so the boy would probably pick up. Or should he tell him? No, that wasn’t necessary… probably.

 

He wasn’t getting any response, so he sighed and decided on telling Yuuri to go to his computer. However, the message stood unread after several minutes, and Victor took the opportunity to watch more videos about the japanese boy. He was enthralling, to say the least, although some performances were clouded with his anxiousness. Why was he so nervous? Victor didn’t understand. If he didn’t have talent or were on a lower level than the rest of the competitors, then his worries would have a reason. But that was not the case, not at all.

 

Before he could follow that train of thought to decipher the mystery that was Katsuki Yuuri, he received a skype call, and it was Yuuri! So he answered happily. He was presented with the view of himself - _how weird-_ fidgeting nervously and an unimpressed Yakov standing by his side.

 

“Yuuri! It’s good to see you! Or see me? This is going to get reeaally confusing. Ah! Hi Yakov! I didn’t see you in there. Are you two bonding well?”. Yuuri seemed like he was about to faint, which didn’t make sense until Victor remembered Yuuri’s fanboyism. Yakov had simply narrowed his eyes, as if trying to look through Victor’s soul to prove he was there. “So, Phichit told me you’re probably freaking out because of being inside my body -that sounds weird-” he laughed and winked at the camera “ but you should relax, I’m just another human being. And think about it, you get the full Victor Nikiforov experience!”.

 

“Umm, hi. I, uh”. The boy hid behind his hands before looking to the camera one more time. “Feltsman thinks I’m -no- you’re crazy for all this crazy thing, and he wants to take me to the hospital but I told him that-”. Victor cut him mud sentence to tell him that he had already said that over a message, making Yuuri blush and then clear his throat to keep going…

 

But Yakov pushed him aside and put his entire, angry face on the screen, making Victor back off a little. “Victor! Is that really you?”.

 

“Wow, calm down, I can see your nostrils from here, haha. And yes, it’s me! You’re favourite student”. He replied with his heart-shaped smile. The man sat on a chair by Yuuri’s side and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and caressing his growing frown. “Yakov, are you fine? You should take care of yourself, not all people can reach your age”.

 

“Shut up, you dumbass! I’m trying to think over here, you could at least cooperate with your silence”. He looked at the anxious figure at his right and sighed again before continuing. “Do any of you know what happened? Or at least if there is something we can do about this?”.

 

“No” Yuuri said.

 

“Sorry, Yakov, no clue. But if it helps, Yuuri’s a skater too! We can keep practicing in each other’s body so we won’t miss training and we can use the time to think or to see if we come back to normal”. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off himself on the screen. It was strange to watch himself so hesitant, so shy.

 

“I know who he is, I’m not like you! But you’re right, we have to think about this. Although I don’t know what should you two practice”. Yakov answered looking at them both.

 

“Umm, I don’t think this is a good idea?”. The russians turned to give their attention to Yuuri with perplexed expressions. “I mean, I’m not at Victor’s level, what if people start gossiping about you getting worse or failing a jump you never miss or something like that”. He looked down, a somber expression obscuring his face.

 

“Yuuri! Don’t say that! You’re going to debut on the seniors division, you’re at my level now!” He answered lightly just to receive negation from the other side.

 

“No, no. That’s not what I meant”.

 

“I know what you meant, but I saw your videos, like a lot just now, so you don’t have to worry, you’re amazing. Actually, it would be interesting to watch me skate with your style. Yakov, do you think you can record it?”. Victor got closer to the screen, unable to hide his enthusiasm.

 

“Only with one condition”.

 

“You didn’t hear me at all did you?” Yuuri whispered while grabbing his head.

 

“Alright! Tell me!” Victor ignored Yuuri’s rambling.

 

“Don’t neglect Katsuki’s training, I want proof of it so tell someone to film you, too”.

 

“Deal, but don’t make that scary face to Yuuri, I think he might die because of it”. Victor laughed and watched Yakov’s face turn red with anger.

 

“This is serious, Victor. I will not tolerate-”.

 

“Yes, yes. Stop frowning, your skin will hate you. Well then, I’ll leave you two to get breakfast before training. I’ll ask Yuuri’s roomate all I have to know. See you later”. And he ended the call. He felt bad for Yuuri, but he didn’t want to hear his coach’s yelling anymore. He was free for whichever time this thing lasted.

 

He looked at the ceiling, then his reflection on the mirror and then the fluffy bed that was there, calling him, asking him why he got up so soon. He smiled and ran to the bed, throwing himself there and sighing in contentment. He felt so light, for some reason. Maybe he was too lonely on his apartment, without any real friend to hang out with. He didn’t realize that until now.

Something annoying was hurting his face where it lied on the pillow. Yuuri’s glasses were in the middle, so Victor took them off and let his mind lull him to sleep, a content humming leaving his body while he nodded off.

 

~~~~.~~~~

 

The call ended and Yuuri felt his entire crumble under the pressure of skating in Victor’s body. But he couldn’t neglect Victor’s training either, so he had to push his anxious thoughts away from his mind in order to succeed.

 

“Well, let’s go to the rink and I’ll show you around. We don’t know how long this will take, after all”. Yakov grabbed his coat and put it on, opening the door and looking back to Yuuri.

 

“But…”. Yuuri didn’t even know what he wanted to say, so he trailed off.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re lucky enough that today’s practice is private. We’ll be just the two of us”. Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t realize he was containing and shook his head before following Yakov. It wasn’t as if the older man made him feel at ease, but skating with the entire russian team by his side was something that he wanted to avoid as much as possible. The russian gave him a jacket and Yuuri stared at it in awe. It wasn’t just a jacket, it was Victor’s russian team jacket! There was a throat clearing sound and he looked up at Yakov with embarrassment, being caught drooling over a cloth.

 

He put it on in silence and pretended that nothing had happened while he screamed in fanboy joy inside of his mind, decided to save himself from any commentary by rushing out the door and to the elevator. Yakov followed suit, and if he thought less of Yuuri for his actions, he didn’t say anything about it.

 

When they went out of the building, Yakov told him the password of the building, walked him through some streets and showed him the rink’s entrance. It was four blocks away from the apartment, so they were there in less than 10 minutes.

 

Once inside, Yakov showed him Victor’s locker and instructed him to put on his skates. It took Yuuri another minute to recompose himself from his fanboy feelings, a hard task when confronted with such an unique and personal thing about the athlete.

 

By the time he finished tying his skates, Yakov was directing him to take the ice. It was at that moment when Yuuri's nerves made their comeback. What if someone walked in and realized the change on Victor’s skating? Or what if he injured him and took him out of the sport permanently? And he didn’t even want to think what would think the russian coach about his abilities.

 

“Katsuki! I said _warm up_ ”. Yakov yelled from the barrier.

 

“Y-yes Sir!”. He took off and started doing laps on the ice before doing some figures.. He looked over Yakov, seeking approval from the other man. He was concentrated on his every muscle, eyes narrowed and focused.

 

Yuuri decided to continue until he was told to do otherwise. After fifteen minutes he was called to Yakov’s side on the barrier, so he skated right to him as fast as he could -nearly colliding with the wall. When he was in front of him, he stood in silence waiting for him to speak.

 

“I see you’re a hard worker, you never stopped, not once. Let’s see what you got. Show me your short program”. It was time

, he had to prove to the man that he was worthy of his time - _even if I’m not the best, I’m still a skater, and I can use this opportunity to improve my skills._

 

“I don’t have the music, but I’ll try to sh-show you my best”. He skated to the center and positioned himself. On his last glance to Yakov, he could swear the man showed some emotion, something that was never seen from the man. Was he upset about all of this? Did he hate to waste his skills with such a pitiful skater? Or mayb- _cut it out, Yuuri! Just skate._

 

He listened to the first good advise that his conscience gave him after what felt like ages and started skating. At the beginning, he was slightly off center because of the high difference, the reason why he decided to stick to the choreography only marking the jumps. He was going to tell Yakov about it later. He did the spins and other elements that didn’t include separating his feet from the ice too much, but ended his routing with a flying spin like originally choreographed. He was getting used to the size difference so he decided to run it again, just for good measure, and did some doubles and triples to try his skills.

 

When he ended he returned to Yakov’s side and explained the reason behind his lack of jumps and quads, but promised to get used to them again in this body. Yakov made a sound of understanding and made him repeat his choreography again and again before practicing his free skate. After an hour or so he was called to the barrier for a short break and some water.

 

“For what I can see, you have trouble with everything that has a high difficulty, that without saying how tense you are. If I intimidate you, then the competition will eat you once you cross the doors of the rink”. Each word stabbed right through Yuuri’s body. Well, he knew all of that, he was just ignoring it. “But… you have the potential to be one of the bests. You’re skating in a new body but learned your balance quite fast. Your step sequences don’t show your true potential, we could work that out. But that won’t work until you find your confidence”.

 

 _One of the bests?_ Hearing that from one of the bests coaches in history was something really flattering. But his mind told him that this was all Victor’s body’s doing. _You can’t even take a compliment. Good job, brain._ He shook his head.  Yakov just told him to have confidence and he was doing the opposite. _Concentrate, focus_.

 

There was a loud clap in front of his face and he was shook out of his thoughts. Yakov's grumpy face was directed at him and he said “End of the break. And stop thinking, or else I’ll make you train so hard you won’t be able to think anymore”. That was meant to be a warning, but sounded good for Yuuri.

 

“Let's do that” was his answer. Yakov’s eyes widened but he composed himself quickly and agreed to Yuuri’s request.

 

The rest of the day was harder, not only because all the changes that were made to both his programs but for the exercise of specific movements that he was tasked to do at the end of training. Once he was released and asked to cool down and stretch, he was fully exhausted and happy because not once he had time to think.

 

“You’re a weird man Katsuki”, said Yakov once they were going out of the rink, “But I don’t hate your enthusiasm. Today was a good day of practice, good job. Keep this rhythm and you’ll be on top of your game”. Yuuri felt astonished at those words. He thought the coach was someone hard to impress, or that was what people said, but since the beginning Yakov showed himself as a stern but really capable coach, not mean or cold. His training was spartanus, yes, but Yuuri asked for it.

 

The only thing that he could answer was a honest and grateful “Thank you”.

 

Yakov sighed heavily, watched Yuuri and shook his head. “I know what you’re thinking, you’re as easy to read as a paper sheet. But I’m not like this with everyone. You never disobeyed what I told you, and if you keep like this, then you’ll make my work easier. But I won’t tolerate anything that goes against what I said, no exceptions. Understood?”. Yuuri answered with a ‘ _y-yes Sir!’_. Yakov laughed lowly before adding “Call me Yakov, or else people will think Victor has gone crazy”.

 

He walked down the road and disappeared out of sight in the next corner. Yuuri breathed deep before turning to walk towards Victor’s apartment.

 

Everything was going to be fine as long as he didn’t let his mind wander too much.

 

He sunk under the hot water of the bath first thing once he arrived at Victor’s apartment, and he let himself enjoy the feeling of his worn out muscles relaxing after the hard day.

 

~~~~.~~~~

 

 

There was a knock on Victor’s door that took him out of his sleep. He knew it must be Phichit so he screamed happily _‘Come in~♪’_ before starting to sit on the bed and stretching his back, his arms going above his head and a yawn escaping his lips.

 

The door opened and he could make out the form of the thai boy, but not see anything else than figures. He put on Yuuri’s glasses and greeted Phichit. “Good morning! Wow, now I see in HD” he said while hugging Phichit. The boy laughed, reciprocated the hug and guided him to the kitchen to teach him about Yuuri’s routine. So far so good, it was really simple, nothing he had never done, maybe more dance that his own schedule but that could help him to improve his performance.

 

They were having breakfast silently when Phichit laughed to himself, confusing Victor. “What happens?”.

 

“Now that’s an expression I used to!” he laughed louder, cheerly, and explained. “It’s just that you’re so different to Yuuri. If he suddenly hugged me it would mean that he’s gone crazy or something”.

 

“Really?”. It was curious, how Yuuri could be.

 

“Yes, really. I’ve never seen him hug anyone without alcohol in his sistem. This is shocking”. Phichit lifted his hand to his mouth, simulating shock and making Victor snort.

 

“I need drunken Yuuri stories! Please, I need that in my life” Victor pleaded, making the puppy eyes that he learned from Makkachin and leaning against him. It was his move, he could get anything with that. He thought Phichit was going to laugh at him and give in, telling him some stories, but instead he blushed and pushed Victor away.

 

“Really, it’s so strange to see Yuuri like this”. He wasn’t looking Victor in the eye and something clicked in Victor’s mind.

 

“Ah! You like Yuuri!” he said, too loudly because Phichit shushed him hard.

 

“NO! I don’t like him that way… Well, maybe a little but who can blame me? Everybody that knows Yuuri gets a crush on him. But it’ll pass”. Phichit looked at him again, a warning painted through his eyes. “Aaand, you won’t tell him”.

 

“Take it easy with your sass. I won’t tell him I promise”. Fuck Victor and his inability to stay quiet. “But… can we talk about it? I’m really curious now! Are you going to tell him? When did you start feeling this way and… oh… I’m sorry, yesterday I admired his body like half an hour”.

 

Phichit sighed. “I kind of expected that, I would have done the same. I mean, you saw him and his ass”. He smirked at that.

 

“Ohh yes! But that’s not the best part, his thighs are the best thighs I’ve seen in the world! And I saw a lot of thighs”. Victo thought for a moment before continuing. “Why do you hide your feelings from him? I mean, he may be less social than the rest of people but he’s human. He should be able to listen to your confession without fainting”.

 

“Yuuri doesn’t have that kind of feelings towards me, I know that much. At first I tried being flirty, but he didn’t even consider the possibility of me being a romantic interest to him. He’s quite easy to read once you know it”. He watched Victor and added “and he only has eyes for you”. He smiled warmly. “Don’t get me wrong, I may have a crush on him, but he’s my best friend so I want the best for him. And I think the best would be for you two to get to know each other”.

 

Victor looked at him, confusion misting his eyes. “Why?”.

 

“He’ll get to see you as a friend. He’ll either start thinking about other people that are not you for a romantic interest or he’ll start to fall for you. Either way, he should get you out of your pedestal, or else he’ll never have a relationship. Not a normal one at least”.

 

Victor felt touched, he started baby crying and hugged Phichit. “You’re such a good friend! I hope everything goes well for you”. He backed off and smiled to him. “You may be able to make him fall for you once he forgets about me”. Victor winked at that. “Although, having the full attention of such a gorgeous man it’s really flattering. I wouldn’t mind having a date or two with him,  I won’t lie to you”.

 

Phichit laughed again, his body lighter. “Ohh I would love to see that, Yuuri would faint then and there”. Phichit finished the last of his breakfast and stood from the table. “We should go, If we don’t go out now we’ll be late”.

 

They both stood, washed the dishes and got prepared. They ran to the rink that was twenty blocks away from their department and arrived just in time. They entered and showered, put on their training clothes and walked out of the lock rooms with their skates on, skate guards firmly in place. Phichit warned him about Yuuri’s personality being far less bright as his own, so he had to control himself. He’d do what he could, at least their practice was with three girls they didn’t talk to very often -or that was what Phichit told him.

 

Another thing Phichit told him was that his coach, Celestino Cialdini, needed to know about this. As impossible as it sounded, they agreed along with Yuuri that it would be too troublesome to explain the change in choreography, mainly because they were Victor Nikiforov’s routines. And it didn’t care how big of a fan Yuuri was, he wouldn’t spend his entire time practicing his idols choreographies while ignoring his own programs.

 

The difficult part would be to convince the italian man.

 

They found said man at the side of the rink’s barrier, giving instructions to three girls that were using the rink. Phichit greeted him cheerly and the man turned to see them entering.

 

“You’re late! I would expect it from you Phichit, but I’m disappointed from you Yuuri” he said while pointing at each skater when acknowledging them. “Go to warm up now and I may be lighter with you”.

  


“Actually…” Phichit started, not knowing how to start the conversation. And it was understandable, but Victor didn’t like to wait - and this was his responsibility- so he took over.

 

“We have something very important to talk about, Coach Cialdini. Although I think it would be better on private. Can we go to your office?”. It was still weird to hear himself talking with another voice. It was like a movie! So exciting. Celestino looked taken aback by Yuuri’s forwardness, so Victor decided to give one of his characteristics smiles to sooth the confused frown on the man’s thick eyebrows. The coach looked even more startled.. huh. Maybe Yuuri’s smile was so powerful that it made people mute. But at least they started moving and found themselves inside the coach’s office after some shouted instructions to the girls on the ice to stay focused.

 

He looked at Phichit as if he was a puppy waiting to be awarded by his work, but the boy just face palmed and looked at his coach. He muttered something like _‘this may be easier than I thought’_  and that had Victor smiling wider.

 

Once they were all seated around a desk, Celestino sighed and looked at them suspiciously, trying to discover what they were up to. When he failed, he let them talk. “Ok, tell me what happens”.

 

“Well, so this will sound pretty weird but… I’m not Yuuri Katsuki. Something crazy happened and I swapped bodies with him. I’m Victor Nikiforov, we’ve met a lot at banquets but nice to meet you, again”. He finished while extending his hand towards the stunned man in front of him, but got no response. Celestino simply redirected the conversation to Phichit.

 

“Are you here to tell me that he got drunk before practice or that he crashed his head against the pavement while coming here?”. Phichit sighed.

 

“It’s true. I was surprised too when I came out of the shower last night to find out that my best friend was introducing himself to me and claimed to be Nikiforov. But it’s true. We talked to Yuuri, who is now on Victor’s body and probably training with Yakov”.

 

“If this is an elaborate joke of yours I’m really impressed of your acting Yuuri, but this is not funny from either of you” the man answered with a disapproving look. He stood and was making his way to the door while saying something about them making him lose time.

 

“Wait! We can prove it to you! You just have to call Yakov”. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s phone and dialed his own, watching as the italian man waited impatiently for him to stop their play. “It’s connecting! Here you have”. He all but throwed the phone to Celestino who catched it out of reflex. He looked at Victor accusingly when the russian man appeared on the screen.

 

“What do you want now Vitya?”. The coach yelled, his grumpy face quickly recognising Celestino and changing his demaneur to his professional one. “I apologise, Mr. Cialdini. I didn’t know it was you”.

 

“Oh no, it's ok Mr. Feltsman. I’m sorry for interrupting you. I don’t know how my students got your contact information but I assure you they won’t be annoying you ever again. They made this call out of a joke and-”. Victor rolled to Cialdini’s side and grabbed the phone.

 

“Yakov! Hi again. We need you to convince Coach Cialdini about our special circumstances. He won’t believe us!”. There was a flash or silver behind Yakov’s hat and he recognised his form on the other side of the screen. “Hey! Is that Yuuri? Tell him to come!. That way it ‘ll be easier to make him believe us”.

 

Yakov narrowed his gaze while muttering something about his first good student being interrupted in russian but complied all the same. Calling Yuuri to the barrier and positioning the phone so that both of them were on view. Yuuri looked sweaty but he couldn’t help but think that he looked more handsome with Yuuri inside him.

 

Well, that sounded wrong.

 

“Hi Yuuri! Say hello to your coach”. Celestino, who now wore a look of astonishment, took the phone and slowly greeted his student. They should have done that from the beginning.

 

They discussed  the issue and the incredibility of it all before going to more formal matters. They talked about their training schedule and the daily videos that they would be sending each other. They would now discuss both skaters’ routines as a team, and try to keep everything under control until this thing ended -if that ever happened.

 

Celestino gave Yuuri words of encouragement before  asking both Victor and Phichit to go warm up. “I want to speak with Coach Feltsman in private, so go and start without me” he said, and both skaters compiled after saying their goodbyes to Yuuri, who would give them privasity too.

 

“So… I think that was it?” Phichit didn’t sound so sure, but in the end it was pretty simple to convince Celestino once a serious figure was involved. Victor shrugged and walked to the rink’s entry, taking off his skate guards and going forward. It felt weird, his weight was off center  and he had to force his legs a little bit more to go further away. Phichit followed suit and skated by his side, they both setting a pace around the rink.

 

Once they were warmed up, Celestino came out of his office and started directing them. It was a change of scenery - _literally_ \- and it felt really nice to skate with a friend. They each practiced elements and basic figures and then moved on to the jumps. Victor fell on the first one. He was so out of center it was funny. He had to use less strength as to not over rotate. It was so long since he failed a jump. It made him want to get better, to work harder and…

 

He started working on his programs and was surprised at the feelings running through him. _Skating is fun!_ He came to a stop after that thought crossed his mind. When did skating stop being fun? When didit become a stressful job? He loves skating, but up until now something was missing.

 

What was different now? He looked around and saw Phichit coming at his direction.

 

“Everything ok? You suddenly stopped” he asked a little concerned.

 

Victor smiled, understanding perfectly what had changed. For now, he was Katsuki Yuuri. He had no pressure, had a friend right by his side and a family by the phone.

 

“I'm ok, it's just that I got tired. I’ll take a break and be back before you know it!”. He took off, smiling like he hadn't done in a while, and laughed feeling free for the first time in the entire year.

 

He could get used being Katsuki Yuuri, like, forever. _What a lucky guy._

 

He didn't know if it was a good thing, but he was happy with his situation. He had to enjoy it while he could, because he didn't know how long he had before reality came back and made him wake up lonely on his own body.

 

He hoped destiny gave him enough time to get his inspiration back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always had this headcanon that everyone that knows yuuri has a crush on him, specifically phichit. I had to add it, although it wont make any bigger change on the story
> 
> thank youu for reading!!! have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote by itself!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Tell me if you see any typo ^♥^

A week went away without either of them returning to their bodies and without a clue about why this happened.

 

They decided to start learning each other’s routines, just in case, while they researched on the internet, hoping to find any piece of information that could help them. Nothing. Nothing but a rollercoaster of fiction and movies and fake stuff. Yuuri was starting to get stressed, what would they do? Compete in each others bodies? What a disaster. And what was even more frustrating was that Victor didn't care that much, it was as if he were happy with the situation. How did he do that? Wasn’t he afraid of a dime a dozen skater ending his string of records? He needed to learn the secret as to not care about the world. 

 

Yuuri was trying to occupy his mind with skating as to not freak out, and it actually worked, but only when he was training. It was so alone in Victor's house, the only sound being the cars outside the windows. At least he had makkachin with him, that was his only relief right now. 

 

Yakov managed to give him time alone to practice during this week, justifying his absence with ‘doctor’s appointments’, but this week he didn’t have any more excuses, and so yuuri had to skate with the rest of the russian team. Yuuri couldn’t have breakfast that monday morning, too nervous about his acting and skills. 

 

Victor’s rinkmates saw the skater almost everyday, they would notice his change right away. If they started asking personal questions like Yakov did first, then he was a dead man.

He arrived the rink and took a deep breath before entering the now crowded locker room, waiting for his new rinkmates to be all over him… but not even a word was said to him. It was after a while and just because he stood too much on the entrance that someone saw him. 

 

“What are you doing there, old man? You’re blocking the entrance! MOVE! An angry kid told him. He hurried to the side and cursed himself for being scared of a little boy. “You’re acting weird, so you’re still sick?”. Yuuri recomposed himself as good as he could and straightened his back. 

 

He was in Victor’s body, he had to suppress his urge to run and hide. 

 

He gathered himself and was about to answer when someone interrupted him. “Yuri!”. Yuuri froze instantly.  _ What? No no, they can’t know that it’s me… right? Am I that predictable?  _ “Stop annoying Victor! Remember what Yakov said, he’s still a little lightheaded because of the flu medication”.  _ Oh, that’s a good excuse. _ The red haired girl was talking to the little boy. He should have googled them at least.

 

“Yeah, I’ve feel like I’m drunk. Sorry Yuri”. He decided to end the conversation there, just in case he screwed Yakov’s excuse up.

 

He went to his locker and started changing his trainers for his skates, stopping a moment to worship the gold blades. After that, he took his gloves, closed the locker and stood, walking in a bee-line to the rink’s entrance. He heard Yakov’s angry voice directed to the girl who just saved him, and the girl simply waved off his screams and started doing warm ups. 

 

Now that was the Yakov Feltsman he always saw on the TV. He started his own warm up and couldn’t help but watch as student after student made Yakov’s face turn redder. They weren’t doing anything but he supposed, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying either so, in the end, he decided to ignore them and continue with his warm up.

 

When he ended he started practicing figures for a while, trying to ignore the number of eyes staring at him (and failing terribly). He went by Yakov's side to know what would be his routine for the day while he drank water.

 

“Practice the jumps, they're too horrible. Then we'll practice parts of Victor's routines. Yours we'll refine in the private practice. Go!”. Yakov clapped at the last word, hurrying him to keep going.

 

Jumps...right. His debility… “umm, coach, I'm not sure if that's a good idea”. 

 

“Why not? You need to learn”. Yuuri looked around worriedly. Victor nikiforov never missed a jump. He did them flawlessly. And most importantly, he knew jumps he could even dream about doing. Yakov sensed his concern and was about to answer when his phone ringed. “Don't worry, even vitya has bad days with jumps. And you're medicated. Now excuse me” he concluded and answered the phone.

 

Yuuri sighed heavily and shook his head afterwards.  _ Ok, you can do this. Just focus. _

 

He did some laps around the ice to get speed before launching himself in the air.

  
  


~~~~.~~~~

 

Victor woke up at two in the morning, without a clue about what woke him and with s lot of energy. 

 

He was also a little sweaty. Did he go to bed without showering? 

 

_ Oh right, I collapsed onto the bed and never woke up again. _

 

He also realized that he was very,  _ very _ hungry, so he decided on attacking the kitchen before showering. He found yesterday's leftovers and thanked Phichit because his meals were the best, ate everything and finally went to shower. It felt so good to feel clean again.

 

He went back to bed hoping to fall asleep but he didn't feel tired or sleepy.he was wide awake. After half an hour of tossing and turning, he decided that sleep wasn't going to come any time soon so he got up and turned on the lights.

 

What could he do? Phichit was sleeping, and Yuuri was practicing (although most of the times their conversations ended with Yuuri running away). He really didn't know how to make the boy stop seeing him as a God.

 

In the end, he decided to look for Yuuri's skating programs and photos. He really wanted to get to know the boy, but he was too shy, always hiding. But Victor knew that deep down he had the confidence that he was looking for, and his proof were the various movements and expressions that Yuuri showed on his skating and -according to Phichit- while drunk.

 

Suddenly the image of a drunk Yuuri filtered into his mind, imagining all that Phichit told him that Yuuri did like lap-dancing or stripping… what a view that must have been. He would do anything to get to see Yuuri's aroused expression. 

 

Actually…

 

He looked himself in the mirror, his phone forgotten, and threw a seductive glance at it.  _ That's so sexy. _

 

He did every pose that his mind could muster, once in a while losing an article of clothing, and only when he was fully naked and aroused did he realise that maybe,  _ just maybe, _ this is a violation of Yuuri's privacy.

 

He looked at the mirror again. Dark eyes half leaded, pink cheeks, hard muscle and soft skin, beautiful thighs lying on the floor, and a hard shaft standing between athletic legs. How could he stop now?

 

He could feel bad about it later, now he had to fix this.

 

His hands ran down his chest and abs, feeling hot all over his body, then lowered them to his thighs squeezing the flesh -a little moan escaping from the touch - and then grabbed Yuuri's glorious cock with his right hand and… he wanted so bad to put a finger inside himself but, that would probably exceed it. He didn't even know if Yuuri ever wanted that kind of sex.

 

Moving on, he decided to use his left hand to touch the rest of his body. His right hand moved up and down, never breaking his gaze from the mirror, and he bit his lip in a precarious attempt at silencing himself. He wasn't making any loud noises, but in the middle of the night any breath could be heard.

 

After a while he couldn't take it anymore, so his hand sped up and he threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut, and then he came, white stripes landing on the mirror, breath fastening until the high stops.

 

He slumps on the floor, suddenly very sleepy, so it takes all his might to stand,clean up and go back to bed, forgetting to turn off the lights but who cares?

 

He nods off by the second his head touches the bed.

 

~~~~.~~~~

 

Yuuri lands on the ice with one foot steadily  elevating the other one. It wasn't flawless, but he didn't fall! He looked around and no one was watching him.  _ Perfect.  _ He relaxed a little after his small victory and started gaining speed for another jump.

 

He wasn't doing anything flashy, but his jumps never were actually good when people was around. Was it because he was in Victor's body? He didn't know, but he was going to get advantage of every second. 

 

After a while he was called from the barrier, Yakov giving him a break and pointing out his flaws, then directing him to practice Victor's short program. Good thing he knew it by soul.

 

Practice went like that, no one getting in his way and never speaking with him. It was a little weird, but then he remembered what the red-haired girl said. He had to thank Yakov for the cover story.

 

Lunch time came and everyone left the rink., Yuuri himself included. He returned to Victor’s apartment, ate a balanced meal, gave Makkachin his food and relaxed for a moment on the couch. Then Victor’s phone rang. It was Yakov (no one else seemed to call Victor). 

 

“ _ Hey, let me know when you finish eating. Coach Cialdini wanted to talk about something with you and Victor”.  _ He heard Yakov say, his voice distorted by the phone.

 

“I just finished”.

 

“ _ Then I'm on my way”.  _ The russian man never said hello or goodbye, be it by phone or in person. He simply called and then disconnected the call.

 

Yuuri waited for him to come while doing the dishes. Then he heard a knock on the door and let Yakov in. 

 

“Victor is going to make a Skype call so we can all talk together”. The russian made himself at home and sat on the chair next to the computer’s desk. Yuuri took a chair and waited until the screen lit up with a Skype call.

 

“Hi hii!!” Said his own cheerful voice, looking so much not like him, with Celestino at his side.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr Feltsman”.

 

“Coach Cialdini. Did my student cause you any trouble?”. He said while looking at Victor accusingly.

 

“Nothing I can't handle, no”. Celestino laughed. “I'm calling for another reason. I been thinking about the situation and it's really inconvenient to work with them with video only when competition is so close”. 

 

“What do you suggest then?”. Yakov asked.

 

“I was thinking about a strategy so we can improve this. Maybe one of us could take them both, at least until this ends. I know you have a lot more of students, so it may be better for Yuuri and Victor to practice here in Detroit”.

 

“What a good idea!”. Victor jumped from his chair and launched himself in front of the computer screen. “That way we can get to know each other in person!”.

 

“Shut up and let me think vitya!”. Yakov rubbed his forehead, as if seeing his student gave him a headache. Then he looked towards Yuuri and sighed. “Being honest, I was hoping to have your student around a little bit more”. Yuuri looked at him with surprise. Yakov liked to have him as a student?

 

“You hurt me! You're bad” Victor feigned hurt, dramatical as always. “Well, I guess we'll be like this a little bit”.

 

“No, I was thinking about bringing you here”. Yakov redirected his attention to the Italian coach. “I can get private practice time for them to practice their respective choreographies”. 

 

“That's a good idea. Ok I'll lend you my student for a while-” Celestino started but was cut off by Victor.

 

“Coach Cialdini, is it really a good idea? You wanted to look after Yuuri, and here we could-”.

 

“You'd have to sleep on the couch and your skating time would be shorter. I don't have the resources Mr Feltsman has, this would solve everything”. Celestino looked a little confused at Victor's intervention.

 

“Doesn't matter! We can share! And Phichit won't be alone that way”. Victor looked a upset for some reason, it was the first time Yuuri saw him like that. Well, Victor was human, after all. But why did he want so bad to stay there?

 

“Stop being a child, Vitya! Listen to coach Cialdini, you'd have less practice time. Is this sport a joke to you? Without Alexei competing I have extra time for each of you. It's decided. And your apartment has a guest room, so you could sleep perfectly. Take this seriously, this is not a vacation!”. Yakov was red and angry, but Yuuri couldn't help but see a father scolding his son. 

 

Víctor, looked down with a dark expression on his face, the 'yes coach’ barely audible. He got up, as if to left the room, but sat down again, resigned.

 

“Someone else has something to say?”. Celestino said no and Yuuri shook his head. “Well, I guess that's all then. See if you have to bring anything, otherwise you'll take the nearest flight”. With that, he stood and made his way out of the apartment, not even waiting for the call to disconnect. Victor did the same and left with a soft crack of the door.

 

“Yuuri, everything ok? What do you think about all of this?”. Celestino’s voice was soft, soothing Yuuri's mind. 

 

“Not everything but it could be worst”. He gave what he thought was a reassuring smiñe, although judging by celestino's sigh he wasn't that convincing. “Well, maybe I'm a little freaked out” he confessed sheepishly.

 

Cialdini laughed. “Who wouldn't be in your situation?”.

 

“I don't know, maybe Victor?”. He said with a shrug.

 

“Yes but I think he was simply happy to be here. Or at least that's what it looks like, given how he reacted to going back home”. He looked at the side, contemplating, sighed and turned back to Yuuri. “But I guess that's not of our business. Well, I'll leave you to jump in happiness. See you later”. After that, he disconnected the call, leaving Yuuri very confused.

 

Happiness? About what? 

 

And then it hit him. He was about to live with Victor. Yuuri fainted then and there.

 

~~~~.~~~~

 

Victor put on a jacket and went out of their building, doing what could only be described as sulking. 

 

It wasn't like he didn't want to know Yuuri, it was actually the opposite. He was really excited when Celestino proposed to bring Yuuri to Detroit. What he didn't want to do, however, was to go back to his lonely apartment, to a lonely wink where everything you do results in gossip.

 

At least Yuuri will be with him, but he got so used to the warm ambient that Yuuri had around. And he made great friends with Phichit and the girls of his rink (in one week, yes). Being Yuuri was so easy, so happy. But no, Yakov had other ideas.

 

He was walking by the park when a thought filtered into his mind. 

 

Yakov wanted Yuuri to stay? That was really strange. It wasn't as if the russian man was a bad person but he never admitted that kind of thing. What kind of good impression did the Japanese skater make at Yakov? The curiosity helped Victor to recover himself.

 

Yuuri Katsuki. Victor hopes to get to know the enigma that he was. Maybe this wasn't that bad. He could always come back if he felt lonely, even if he returned to his body… right? 

 

No, he couldn't come back unless he was Yuuri. People always looked at Victor like a feelingless statue, always afraid of talking to him. People described him as unreachable. Would Yuuri see him like the rest did? Well of course, he was a fan after all.

 

But why did he hope for Yuuri to see his real self?

 

~~~~.~~~~

 

Morning came with Victor saying goodbye to Phichit and Celestino, some of Yuuri’s luggage and specific things he asked to have delivered. He hugged them and said his goodbyes.

 

When he was about to walk past security, Phichit called to him. “Hey! Victor! You’re always welcome to call and talk if you need it. Yuuri can be a little antisocial sometimes, so you’ll need it”. He said laughing. 

 

That warmed Victor’s heart, making him smile his heart-shaped smile and nodding to Phichit. “I wil!” he screamed back and went past the doors. 

 

The airplane started to move and he couldn’t help but watch through the window longingly. “I will” he whispered to himself. “I will”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's vision about his home rink is not what it actually is, they're not bad people. But he doesn't know that... yet
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! ^♥^

**Author's Note:**

> Pun intended


End file.
